1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing rods and more particularly it concerns a novel fishing rod handle assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two types of fishing rod handle assemblies are generally known in the art. In one construction, the fishing rod blank and its associated handle assembly extend along a common longitudinal axis. However in this type of arrangement, a reel positioned on the handle assembly is spaced a considerable distance from the common longitudinal axis and thus from the hand grip portion. Accordingly, thumb control of reel spin for both spinning and casting reels is awkward. Also, when a heavy casting reel is used, its center of gravity is spaced above the handle assembly to an extent which adversely affects the overall feel of the rod.
In a second known construction, the handle assembly is designed so that a reel positioned thereon is closer to the hand grip portion which in turn makes it easier to control reel spin. U.S. Pat. Nos., 2,483,519 and 2,504,631 are illustrative of a design wherein both the forward portion and the rearward or grip portions are positioned along a common longitudinal axis which extends through the center of the rod blank while the reel seat portion is offset therefrom. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,593,747 and 2,756,531 are illustrative of a design where the forward portion of the handle assembly is positioned along a longitudinal axis which passes through the center of the rod blank while the reel seat is offset from this longitudinal axis and the rearward hand grip portion extends at an acute angle from a point common with the rod's longitudinal axis. In both of these designs, the spin of a reel positioned on the handle assembly can be controlled and these designs provide a more comfortable feel. However, these handle assemblies produce a new problem which results from positioning a reel on a reel seat which does not have a common longitudinal axis with the rod blank. When casting, the rod tends to bow and since the finishing line passes through line guides positioned along the surface of the rod blank, the line follows the contour of the rod. Thus, when a reel is positioned on an offset axis, the line, as it is stripped off the reel understandably tends to rub along the rod surface near the point of joinder of the rod blank and the handle assembly. This rubbing may cause extreme wear and, eventually, failure of the line.